Mount Chocolympus
- | characters = Shiba Inu | champion = Savory Zeus | new = ( ) ( ) in Episode without since its debut | released = | difficulty = Extremely Hard | previous = Peppermint Party | previous2 = Peppermint-Party.png | next = Flavor Field | next2 = Flavor-Field.png }} Story Shiba Inu costumed as goddess and Tiffi is surprised by looking it. New things *Technically, nothing new is added, however: **Candy frogs appear in marmalades for the first time in level 1418. **Candy frogs appear in liquorice locks for the first time in level 1421. **UFOs appear in timed levels for the first time in level 1424. **This is the first episode without Magic Mixer since its debut. Levels Mount Chocolympus is an extremely hard episode. It has three somewhat hard levels: , , and , one hard level: , one very hard level: , and three extremely hard levels: , , and . Overall, this episode is much harder than the previous episode, Peppermint Party. Gallery Story= EP96_Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1416 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1416 - |link=Level 1416 Level 1417 Reality.png|Level 1417 - |link=Level 1417 Level 1418 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1418 - |link=Level 1418 Level 1419 Reality.png|Level 1419 - |link=Level 1419 Level 1420 Reality Buffed Before.png|Level 1420 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 1420 Level 1420 Reality Buffed After.png|Level 1420 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 1420 Level 1421 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1421 - |link=Level 1421 Level 1422 Reality.png|Level 1422 - |link=Level 1422 Level 1423 Reality.png|Level 1423 - |link=Level 1423 Level 1424 Reality.png|Level 1424 - |link=Level 1424 Level 1425 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1425 - |link=Level 1425 Level 1426 Reality.png|Level 1426 - |link=Level 1426 Level 1427 Reality.png|Level 1427 - |link=Level 1427 Level 1428 Reality.png|Level 1428 - |link=Level 1428 Level 1429 Reality.png|Level 1429 - |link=Level 1429 Level 1430 Reality.png|Level 1430 - |link=Level 1430 |-| Champion title= Savory Zeus.png|Champion title|link=Savory Zeus 20160106213340.png|Ep. 96 completed (mobile) |-| Icon= Mountchocolympus.png|Episode icon Trivia *This is the last Reality episode that was released in 2015. *Based on the background, the episode seems to take place in Greece. *After buffs of levels , , and ; the episode now has a very long Hell's Cluster of 1420-1429. *This episode is a pun of the landmark in Greece's "Mount Olympus", being the tallest mountain in the said country. **Speaking of Greek gods, Mount Olympus was the abode of the Greek Gods and the site of the throne of Zeus. In addition, the trident held by Shiba Inu is used by Poseidon, the Greek god of the seas. *This episode was formerly arranged as the 94th, in which currently occupied with the episode Festive Forest. **The level designs were once found in the 90th episode before its release and the implementation of magic mixers. Now, the actual episode Brulee Bay uses a different set of levels with magic mixers, and the previous designs are relocated to this episode. **Hence, this episode has more characteristics in common with episodes in the 65's to the 80's. *In mobile version, before unlocking this episode, all you can see is a blue gradient. *This is the third episode in a row to have a timed level. Category:World Twenty-Two Category:World finales Category:Episodes released in 2015 Category:Episodes released in 2016